A Dream of Fragments
by Sho Lover
Summary: [Au][AeriSeph][Oneshot] I was in a beach at night and that young boy appear. And then some time later someone special was here looking to me.


_**Disclaimer: First thing first, I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY VII! Square Enix does. AND I do not own God, He owns Himself, so there. Now, enjoy the one-off fanfiction in Sephiroth's point-of-view.**_

Darkness has surrounded me and I sat here in this loathsome position, where my arms were underneath my legs and my head was down, looking to my knees. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, the darkness changed into a seaside beach, complete with a night sky and I looked at the beautiful moon. What frighteningly disturbed me more than that manipulating bitch, Jenova, was a boy sitting next to me, looking at the same moon.

He looked like a twelve year old me-a-like, though his hair was white and short, instead and then he sat down next to me, smiling to me like some kind of an equally disturbing boy from that horror movie. And his voice, he sort of reminds me of my younger self.

"Are you okay? You look very sad for some reason." He asked to me rather gently. However, as I'm not into social stuff, I've said nothing to him. But then he stood up, came in front of me, face-to-face and kept smiling to me. "If you look so sad, then join me for a stroll, if you want to join." After a few minutes of hesitation, I finally, but miserably admitted, replied with a "yes" and soon joined this 'stroll with him'.

A few minutes in and I'm still disturbed that I'm walking next to a complete young stranger who seem to be happy for a company. And I noticed there were footprints on the sand – one for me and the other for the 'boy'. At first, this seem all too quiet and the fact that my beloved weapon, Masamune, disappeared for some reason, but then again, the 'boy' was the only person who I can talked to.

"Don't be sad about yourself. You can only make it worse when you feel it this way." He said in such a philosophical attitude.

"Then why are you talking to me? Haven't you got a good excuse to bugger off and go somewhere? Because I'm in no mood to go talk to someone like you, who wants to irritate me."

"I'm not here to 'optionally' go out with you; I'm here to cheer you up."

"Cheer me up? More like annoying me."

But much to my chargin, he became somehow very friendly to me after a couple of miles strolling, in to some extent an 'infinite' beach in the night sky.

We talked about life, the majority of which are my morbid childhood with that bastard, Hojo; yet the boy, regrettably cheered me up with some light-hearted jokes about every subject known to man. And as the sun rose with the night sky turning to crimson-like colour later, I stopped walking and noticed that the boy's footprints disappeared and yet at the same time he's here with me! I didn't know what to react first, until I realize the truth to myself – that boy was actually Him.

"You're…!" I exclaimed to him, not knowing what to add any more names that were very vain to someone who has been worshipped for some time, maybe thousand years old. "…but why did you come to me, when many people called me a monster, a being that wanted to destroy the world and the person responsible for killing the Cetra girl?"

He replied to me in a serious 'god-like' tone, "You were confused right of where you were first born and when madness took in, you have accepted Jenova as your 'mother'. And yet even when your physical part of yourself is now possessed by Jenova, there was a tiny glint of hope from your heart that you refused to work for her, a part of humanity deep within the darkness where you never intended to kill an innocent Cetra girl. And when your mind could not handle the resistance from the cells of Jenova, I immediately went to her mind, asking for your reconciliation, before her death occurred quickly." I realized what he was referring to and before something else happen next, on the rocky cliffs, there she was. Looking at the sea and her body – a slit from her dress that reminded me from that horrible moment and then, she looked at me, smiling gently to me. "Go to her. Go to her and ask for forgiveness."

At first, I was confused of what He had said, but with every step that was closer to her, I can hear my own heart beating. And once she and I are standing next to each other, it had been increased twenty times faster. I couldn't take the strain of seeing her any longer and didn't have the courage to ask her for forgiveness, but she held my hands comfortably and once she went closer to my face, she kissed…me… onto my lips.

"I forgive you for the horrible things you did to the Planet. It wasn't partially your fault anyway." She immediately smiled to me with that beautiful celestial face. And before I said it would be impossible to defy Nature's Law, I kissed my 'victim'…on her lips.

Many minutes, maybe some hours later, she and I were sitting on the rocky cliff next to each other, holding hands and sleeping with our heads resting to each side. Actually, I was only dozing off and when my eyes were half awake to see in the midst of the ocean, that young boy or rather Him. He waved to me and I waved Him back for the exchange of saying 'thanks' and for a few seconds later, He disappeared saying His last, but definitely not the least words:

_I'll be with you always, even when my job of cheering you when you need me the most is done.

* * *

_

_Author's Notes: And there you have it: A one-off fanfiction that is specially designed for many AeriSeph fans in under a thousand words (insert Final Fantasy X-2's 'song-other-than-real-Emotion' joke) and probably my last fanfiction entry, before I'm heading straight to revision Hell at the end of April until the end of June, where I can say sayonara to my loathsome chemistry teacher and write some more Nimbus Exploration chapters to compensate!_

_So what was the reason behind the one-off fanfiction 'A Dream of Fragments'? Well, this had three factors. Firstly, even though I am a Catholic person, I'm not very good at 'spreading the good news', but one night I had a dream I was in the beach in the middle of the night and God appeared as a boy always smiling to me and cheered me up when my life is a miserable one. Second, the poem is actually a tribute to the poem 'Footprints in the Sand' when my old primary (elementary to those who live outside England) school teacher read it some years back. And finally the third factor, that ending theme from Chrono Cross (I forgot what the song title is called, you know, with the acoustic guitar and Japanese vocal stuff), which I had it repeated several times in a row to make the atmosphere of the fanfiction more suited to what I am writing and it apparently fits the fanfiction well as an 'Image Theme'._

_As for the fanfiction itself, because I made the setting and the plot ambiguously to which place Sephiroth and Aerith, along with the young boy (throughout the fanfiction, though Sephiroth didn't mention the young boy's clothes, let's just say he wore a white short-sleeve shirt, black knee-length shorts and sandals), are supposed to be in, I let you readers, leave that to your imagination. Reviews and comments are especially welcome, except for flamers. They really do down grade my self esteem. And if the reviews are positive, I might turn 'A Dream of Fragments' into a collection of one-off under a thousand words stories, but under my own pace when the mood is right._


End file.
